


Unwell

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: song_prompt, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what Angeal is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



> Prompt: Author's choice, Unwell by Matchbox Twenty

He can see it in Angeal's eyes as he looks at him. It was there when he agreed to come with Genesis. And the day they fought in the VR room, when Genesis kept pushing and pushing, the day that Genesis first received the cut to his shoulder that just will not heal.

It's a look that questions with quiet, smothering concern; a look that doubts, that humours him. A look that wonders if Genesis really knows what he's doing.

A look that wonders if he's really sane.

It makes Genesis want to snap at Angeal, to push back and show that he's not helpless; he's fine, in control, and he knows what he's doing. But indulging in the temper that lurks under the surface would serve the opposite purpose, so he bites it back and feels his irritation grow. Why can't Angeal just have a little faith in him?

But it always comes back to that day. That day when Genesis was willing to do anything to defeat Sephiroth, because he could feel the opportunity slipping away from him once and for all. Yes, Angeal knows about the wound he received that day, considers it the first sign there was something wrong, but Genesis knew before that. Felt it in a handful of lingering bruises, in muscles that strained under perfectly normal activity. In aches and pains that should not have been.

He's not crazy. And once he's cured, he'll show Angeal that.

He'll show them all.


End file.
